


A small AU for dueling for Marriage. [【忘羡】小段子之比武招亲]

by lazylurker



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Jiang Cheng vomits blood, M/M, Oneshot, Suffering!Jiang Cheng, Translation, Wei Wuxian being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: A translation of[【忘羡】小段子之比武招亲]by the lovely想起魏无羡就化成一滩水. When Yun MenJiang sets up a duel for Wei Wuxian's hand.





	A small AU for dueling for Marriage. [【忘羡】小段子之比武招亲]

Yu Menjiang's disciple Wei Wuxian is organising a tournament for his hand in the external training grounds of Lotus Pier in a few days!

In a short time this anouncement was abuzz in all the cultivation sects.

 When the day came, Wei Wuxian raised both his legs on the viewing platform while shelling and eating melon seeds, suddenly he saw a handsome white clothed youth armed with a sword at his waist and a guqin at his back, observing the training grounds at a distance underneath a shade of a tree. He lightly leaped over the fencing and walked over to the white clothed figure while defending himself against swords.

"Lan Zhan, why did you come to Yun Meng? Do you want to marry me too?"

Lan Wangjis face turned frosty "I passed by when night hunting"

 Wei Wuxian sighed heavily "Aaaaiii, I still thought you liked me too, making me happy over nothing."

 

 Jiang Cheng discovered the tournament site was barren when he rushed down, and after an interval he scolded Wei Wuxian loudly "What happened?! Didn't you say you could control it? Didn't you promise me that you would take it easy? Do you even want to get married since you defeated and chased away all of your suitors!!!!!!!!"

 Wei Wuxian shouted at him "I had no choice! These alphas were so weak that they couldn't even defeat me! Can't best me and want to wed me? Dream on!"

 His tone changed, and he quickly brandished out Suibian and attacked Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng saw Wei Wuxian assume his fighting pose and was so surprised that his lower jaw almost fell out. "Wei Wuxian! Why are you provoking Lan Wangji!"

"I want to marry him ah!"

After he finished, he threw his own sword and collapsed into Lan Wangji's bosom acting as though he was restrained.


End file.
